Mischief Managed
by PaigeCrampton
Summary: Fred and George along with many others are taking there chances to go to Hogwarts as they start their first year. As they learn the beginners guide to spells and other secrets in Filches Office and how to get to other places without people knowing... Bt what will they do when they come face to face with a Horn tail dragon!
1. Mischief Managed Chapter ONE

Georges POV

I stared at Fred, who was throwing a dung bomb at the floor. We laughed quietly in front of mum, whose name was Molly Weasly. 'WHAT WAS THAT BOYS!?' mum roared. Fred and I were in our first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Come on George,' said mum,

'I'm not George!' said a puzzled Fred,

'As a matter of fact I'm George!' said I, Sniggering quietly. Mum started to tut at us, as we landed in the car park at Kings Cross Station, at last we were going to Hogwarts, we had all our books and equipment, which was fit to burst in our trunks. We set of another dung bomb for our delight.

Fred's POV

'WOO! Look at her go!' I shouted, in our compartment obviously. The plump, old witch came round with her little trolley and when she wasn't looking we raided the trolley. 'Quick sit down George!' I whispered urgently, at that second the plump witch turned round and saw her trolley unharmed, she then waddled on to the next compartment. After a while she then realized that they were fake.

The train suddenly stopped and the train doors opened to let the other students out, when I got out me and George, whilst grinning, made the first year guider, who's name was Hagrid, the schools gamekeeper, jump by setting of a dung bomb behind his back.


	2. Mischeif Managed Chapter TWO

CHAPTER TWO THE NOISE

* * *

Georges POV

Laughing at his twirling, I stared at my brother, Percy normally called Perfect Percy who was frowning at the sight of the frightened Hagrid, 'WHO DID THIS! WAS IT ONE OF YOU!?' Percy pointed at me and Fred even though he already new it was us. We just nodded our heads to say it wasn't us, so we pointed to the people on our right, whose name were Garth and Dale. They were puzzled and that made me laugh even more, I fell on the ground rolling in the mud because of how their faces looked.

'THIS WAY FIRS' YEAR STUDENTS!' roared Hagrid, waving an hand for the first years to come his way. We followed hoping that on the way we cold scare him again, he picked us up one by one to be put onto a carriage which mysteriously moved by its self.

Fred's POV

Finally we were in the castle its self and the tables were set out for different houses which were: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. 'Welcome to Hogwarts! First we shall see what house the first year students are in, then we shall feast, I believe you are all hungry?' As we all nervously went up to the oak wood stool, Susan was the first one to put the hat on, she had dark brown hair and her eyes were the blue green color. 'RAVENCLAW!' shouted the hat, she started grinning because her big brother was in Ravenclaw.

After a while it was Georges turn he put the hat on, grinning madly. 'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted he looked disappointed because our brother Percy was in Gryffindor and he took the blame on us, obviously. now it was my turn, I put the hat on and the hat talked to me..

'Hmm brother of the trouble maker, maybe i could split you two up?' he read my mind and shouted the bravest of the houses Gryffindor. I was grinning madly because I was with George but sad for the same reason, Perfect Percy.

In the distance we could hear a load swishing of a tail in the dungeons, we both looked at each other and grinned.


	3. Mischief Managed Chapter THREE

CHAPTER THREE THE DUNGEONS

* * *

Georges POV

Slowly we walked out of the magnificent Great Hall and pulled out our maps from our cloaks and sneaked down to the dungeons to see what the noise was. 'Over there,' I whispered to Fred making sure he knew where to go i nodded to an empty door which was locked. Suddenly we saw a cat, with red eyes and the color of grey and white, come out of the mist and started mewing at us. Then came a figure which was old and hairy, who then walked up to us and took us by our collars and spitted at us for sneaking about. Then he dragged us to, what he calls his office and told us to wait. I suddenly stared at a draw which said _KEEP OUT! HIGHLY DANGEROUS! _I couldn't help but look in there,I then saw a bit of parchment that had nothing on it, 'Fred, look at this!' I muttered to him. It then reveled its self to us and written on the parchment was_ Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

Fred's POV

We both looked at each other in delight then said at the same time 'Wicked.' Filch came back and started spitting at us and telling us that we should be punished for gawping in his draws. Professor Dumbledore then came and said to say in Filch's office and eat to fill our selves up. With a swish of his wand there was food on the table, we stood staring at him. with a twinkle in his eye he vanished and we suspect that he went back to the Great Hall to tell the students to go to the common rooms. 'FOLLOW ME GRYFFINDOR'S!' shouted Perfect Percy, 'I KNOW THE PASSWORD, excuse me thank you,' he shouted again. After we were in our common room George and I went to an empty room and discussed about the 'Marauders Map' and how cool it was. Later that night we discovered remove the ink by saying, 'Mischief Managed' and to replace the ink again you would say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Oh i forgot to tell you that the Marauders Map shows the whole of Hogwarts Castle and 7 secret passage ways to get into Hogsmeade, and if anyone was out at night you would know because they would show up on the map, Filch is on the third floor, his cat, Mrs Norris is prowling the trophy room. The map never lies. Thats when we noticed that on the map it said in an empty room, that there was a Horntail Dragon.


	4. Mischeif Managed Chapter FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR THE ROOM

* * *

Georges POV

We both looked at each other and said our favorite word, 'Wicked.' We slowly walked out of the common room and took out our wands and said the only spell we knew which was lumos. We saw that everyone was asleep and that the lights were out. So we walked out of the portrait hole and wandered down into the dungeons. We stared hard at the map and found that Snape was prowling up to us, the light from our wands suddenly turned dark and we were plunged into the darkness. 'What are you doing Fred, George?' said Snape. We said nothing but slowly walked on wards through the darkness that is when Snape pulled out his wand and whispered lumos and we were showed to him. He took us y our ears and dragged us towards his own office and said about getting us expelled straight away. Thats when again Professor Dumbledore, and this time accompanied by Professor McGonagall. 'What have we here Severus?' said McGonagall, he answered strangely and found us wandering around the school...

Fred's POV

Thats when Dumbledore spoke up, 'Severus if you want to expel the boys, you will have to let Minerva decide,' Thats when McGonagall sent us to bed, and made sure that The Fat Lady kept an eye out for them if we came out again. The next day we went down to the Great Hall and had our breakfast, I had a sausage sandwich and George had a bacon and sausage sandwich. Thats when the squawking came, it was time for owl post. Something dropped in between George and I. It was a howler, and it said

_FRED AND GEORGE HOW COULD YOU LET THREE OF THE TEACHERS DOWN ON YOUR FIRST DAY!_

_I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO STEP OUT OF LINE WHILST YOU WERE AT HOGWARTS AND WHAT DO YOU_

_DO? YOU MESS UP! NOW DON'T LET ME SEND ONE OF THESE AGAIN OKAY?  
_When everybody started talking again the red envelope burnt up into tiny little ashes, we both looked at each other and started giggling silently. It was our first day of lessons and first we had Charms, we were learning about Winguardium Leviosa which was boring so we set of another dungbomb this time the consequences were worse then the first two!


End file.
